


Страда-ние

by Aurumtrio, Terra_Celtika



Category: Bleach, USSR - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый год приблизительно в первую неделю октября на воротах Первого отряда появлялось объявление...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страда-ние

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, картошка!  
> ФБ-2013, спецквест.  
> Бета: Emberstone

Каждый год приблизительно в первую неделю октября на воротах Первого отряда появлялось объявление. Увидев его, шинигами роняли все, что держали в руках, и шунповали по своим отрядам, разнося страшную весть.

В Готее наступала пора сбора картошки.

Прохладным ранним утром Второй отряд обходил казармы и под угрозой хадо девятого десятка собирал отряды на уборку. Все, кроме Шестого, который дисциплинированно строился в шеренгу по двое под строгим присмотром своего капитана. Капитана Зараки вытаскивали лейтенант и третий и пятый офицеры, а рядовые сами выходили на привычный окрик: «Хуле спите, мудаки, когда капитан проснулся!» Остальные отряды собирались в добровольно-принудительном порядке, и по лицам их ясно читалось, что на Сокиоку они пошли бы с большей охотой.

До полей добирались с ветерком. По дороге Второй отряд зорко следил за дезертирами и не выпускал из рядов даже тех, кто забыл дома бритву, запасные хакама, рейши и больную бабушку. Примерно посередине дороги ближайшие к строю Одиннадцатого отряды привычно наблюдали никогда не надоедавший спектакль: капитан Зараки окончательно просыпался и осознавал, где он находится и куда движется.

— Блядь, опять картошка, что ли? — обреченно рычал Зараки, не сбавляя шага. — Эй, Кучики! Заходи вечером на костер, не пожалеешь!

Прямая спина капитана Кучики, как обычно, источала презрение, сражая неопытных рядовых в ближайших колоннах.

Из первых рядов, где шунповали главные энтузиасты общественных работ, доносилась задорная речевка в исполнении звонкого девичьего голоса:

— Кто шагает дружно в ряд? Это пятый наш отряд! Мы картошку соберем и с ней вместе в бой пойдем!

По прибытии всех встречал Первый отряд и сразу же выдавал лопаты — не больше одной в руки. Лейтенанты, притоптывая на месте и подтягивая рукава косоде, просили по две лопаты — за себя и за того капитана. Во-он того, говорили Сентаро и Киене, показывая на сидящего в тенечке Укитаке. И вот этого, говорила Исэ Нанао, поддерживая благоухающего перегаром Кераку. Только не этого, встревал Ичимару, подмигивая из-за плеча Киры.

После раздачи шанцевого инструмента отряды выводили на подшефные поля, по периметру которых выстраивались офицеры Второго отряда без лопат, но с занпакто. И начиналась страда. Отряды страдали над каждым кустиком, громко, а кое-где и нецензурно завидуя Четвертому отряду, который добирался до своего поля по подземным коммуникациям и не копался в грязи, натирая трудовые мозоли. Кустики картошки с подозрительным чпокающим звуком втягивались в землю, а к ночи несколько усталых рядовых приносили на пересчет мешки, перетянутые бинтами, и передавали привет от капитана Уноханы, после чего результаты отряда записывались в таблицу без проверки.

Двенадцатому отряду, напротив, не завидовал никто, хотя и его на полях тоже не было видно. Можно было лишь уловить перешептывания, что эти утырки опять что-то намудрили и устроили какое-то мракобесие. Хотя за столько лет уже можно было бы привыкнуть, что в полдень над полем, отведенным Двенадцатому отряду, разверзается гарганта, куда, словно гигантским пылесосом, всасывается вся картошка вместе с ботвой. Примерно через час гарганта разверзалась снова, выплевывая ботву и крайне раздраженного, оторванного от работы Акона, который сканировал развороченное поле устрашающим прибором, констатировал: «Восемь клубней сгнили, у шестнадцати кустов урожай меньше запланированного», потом осматривал впахивающих коллег, сообщал пространству: «Ну и нахуй» — и исчезал в Гарганте.

Поле Восьмого отряда даже Второй обходил по широкой дуге — запах перегара сшибал с ног, несмотря на то, что благодаря железной руке лейтенанта офицеры вели удручающе здоровый образ жизни. Единственный человек в отряде, над которым у нее не было власти, вовсю пользовался этим и подбадривал офицеров из тенистых кустов, приветственно помахивая кувшинчиком и волосами капитана Укитаке.

Тринадцатый отряд работал в обе руки. Офицер Кучики трудилась, то и дело поглядывая в сторону Шестого, где раскопки кипели вовсю, но ко второй половине дня традиционно не выдерживала и использовала лопату не по назначению, хотя и во благо общественной деятельности. Третьи офицеры пользы приносили мало, зато картошку метали метко, и офицер Кучики в меру возможностей пресекала разрушения. К великому удовольствию капитана Укитаке, неизменно заявлявшего, что лучшего турнира по бадминтону он никогда не видел.

Раскопками Девятого отряда руководил капитан Тоусен, в действия которого лейтенант Хисаги не смел вмешиваться, но с радостью принимал посильную помощь капитана Комамуры. Благодаря исключительному нюху капитана Седьмой отряд справлялся с работами почти так же быстро, как Двенадцатый, а затем высылал тайный десант для помощи дружественной бригаде. Под чутким руководством капитана Тоусена, указывающего на поле Десятого отряда, Девятый отряд, прислушиваясь к указаниями капитана Комамуры, выполнял план в рекордно короткие сроки.

Работа Десятого отряда была полностью парализована: оставаться спокойными, когда лейтенант нагибается, чтобы подобрать очередную картофелину, получалось не у всех. Но под ледяным взглядом капитана спокойствие быстро возвращалось. И так же быстро испарялось, когда лейтенант наклонялась за следующей картофелиной. Благодаря жесткой, несмотря ни на что, дисциплине работа спорилась, и во второй половине дня менее успевающие отряды начинали отчаянно призывать на помощь лейтенанта Мацумото. Особенно старался лейтенант Девятого отряда, даже если подшефное поле уже было выбрано подчистую.

Уставшие и голодные шинигами, нагруженные мешками с добычей, сползались к амбару, когда сгущались сумерки. Ворота амбара перегораживали весы и лейтенант Сасакибе. Каждый отряд взвешивал дневной урожай, а Сасакибе педантично записывал итоги дневных работ. Никто не удивлялся тому, что в итоговой таблице отсутствовала строка для Второго отряда, так же как и тому, что все мешки, что приносил Третий отряд, вскрывались на предмет подробного изучения содержимого. Потому что куда бы ни посылали Третий отряд — на картошку, по яблоки, по грибы или коноплю, — приносили они всегда хурму. И Менос их разберет, где они ее брали. По безмятежному лицу капитана Ичимару можно было лишь понять, что у него вполне может быть рощица хурмы в лесу Меносов, но хрена с два он кому-нибудь об этом скажет. Хотя Двенадцатый отряд, у которого была в том лесу плантация каких-то гибридов, утверждал, что капитана Третьего там никогда не видел.

Сдав дневную норму и кое-как отмывшись в холодном до дрожи ручье, отряды собирались возле костров. Пекли заныканную картошку, передавали фляжки с контрабандным саке и рассказывали байки о прошлых сборах урожая. Вдалеке звучали гитара, бубенчики Зараки и урчание бревна. Тянуло морозной свежестью октябрьской ночи.

— Самое жуткое, — страшным шепотом вещал Мадараме Иккаку новобранцам, стоило капитану Зараки отойти от их костра, — когда приходит капитан Кучики. Возникает вдруг, прямо за твоей спиной, и говорит…

— Сдайте стеклотару.

Новобранцы все еще улыбались, думая, что байка и правда отличная, раз ее разыгрывают по ролям. А Мадараме молча и четко собирал бутылки и передавал в руки капитану Кучики, пристально следившему за соблюдением сухого закона во время сбора картошки. И так же молча получал их обратно, когда возле костра возникал Абарай Ренджи, тщетно пытающийся слиться с кустами.

— Быстро прячьте, — тихо частил лейтенант Абарай, — только все не выжрите, я скоро приду, когда сдам капитана на руки Укитаке.

Капитаны собирались у отдельного костра. Айзен брал в руки гитару и наигрывал старый, давно надоевший всем мотив, который был как нельзя кстати именно в этот вечер. И капитаны подхватывали тихие бессмысленные слова, а Комамура задушевно имитировал бэк-вокал. Когда заканчивалась песня, а потом еще раз, а потом давайте еще разок, хорошая же, и так отражает атмосферу, капитан Ичимару выступал со свежими танка, и они удивительно мелодично ложились на незатейливый мотив, который капитан Кераку неумело бренчал на гитаре. Танка были остросюжетными и нецензурными и традиционно отражали хронику прошедшего с предыдущего сбора картошки года. Капитаны с радостью вспоминали свои и чужие подвиги на поле брани и в других местах, не достойных упоминания в хрониках. И только капитан Кучики умудрялся сидеть в общем кругу с видом неприсутствующего и вырезал из крупной картофелины Амбассадора.

Офицеры были в говно, капитаны — умиротворены. Заканчивался первый день, впереди была еще неделя раскопок.


End file.
